Praetor Zhang
by bookgeek4ever
Summary: Post war. It's been three years, Frank is praetor and 19 years old, and Hazel is 16. There lifes in camp Jupiter after the war. Mentioning of other characters and Lots of Frazel! Rated (T plus ) for mild cussing and sexual content. I really suck at summaries. Please read and review anyway!
1. Chapter 1

"We need the east perimeter secured. The First Cohort is a complete mess and can't properly…. Zhang? Are you listening to me?

Not really Frank thought. His mind was somewhere else entirely. Like in bed, with his girlfriend, doing things that are very inappropriate to think about when you're speaking about running the legion.

Focus Zhang. You're a praetor. You have a camp to run. You can think about her another time.

Yeah right, another part of him said. You're nineteen. You can never stop thinking about her in that way.

It didn't help that she was gorgeous. Hazel had always been beautiful, but she had grown, becoming curvier and fuller.

He had to stop the groan from escaping him when he thought about trailing his hands down her body, kissing those soft lips….

Enough. "Yes Reyna. I think we need to back up the east perimeter with another cohort until we get this under control."

Reyna nodded. "We need the strongest one. We'll take from the fifth and give them extra guard duties."

Hazel was in the fifth. Shit. Frank rubbed his hands over his eyes.

This was going to be a very long meeting.

* * *

When they finally finished, Frank was so ready to crash to bed. With Hazel.

No. Not with Hazel. Alone.

Get your shit together Zhang. He walked fast to his room. Before he became praetor he slept in the fifth cohort dorms. Now, however, he had his own structure, located just outside of New Rome.

He couldn't believe the changes that were made in camp since the war. For instant, the fauns had become involved in the camps activities instead of being beggars. Archers have also been trained and respected, whereas before they were disrespected. Frank was an archer.

The camp had also opened a cavalry. One of the most impressive achievements Frank had accomplished. Well, actually he had done it for Hazel. She was the leader of the cavalry. No one had doubted her after seeing her fighting on Arion, practically saving the camp from Gaea's monsters.

Not to mention, more Greek friendly. After the war, the camp and new Rome were destroyed. Frank appointed Annabeth to be the head architect. After all, she built Olympus. Little needed to be convinced. Except for Octavian.

Frank really hated that guy.

He could never get enough of the beauty of the structures. The buildings were Rome and Greek inspired. A combination of both, and it created the most beautiful site Frank had ever had the honor of seeing.

Wrong, he said to himself. There is one thing more beautiful than this.

He was practically running to his room now. It was almost midnight, and he had missed dinner. Not only was he hungry, but he was really looking forward to seeing Hazel there. From all the problems, he barely had time to see her these past few weeks. She was probably tucked in bed now, sleeping.

Frank really shouldn't have gone there. Not a good idea. When he finally approached the door, the guards that were assigned to watch his room stiffened there posture and saluted him.

It had been like this for three years, and he still hasn't gotten used to it. Sometimes he would forget to release them from their solute, because he simply couldn't believe that it was directed towards him.

He saluted back to them and the carvings on the door started moving. They were designed for that purpose, like a security system. Another one of Annabeth's genius ideas. The doors opened and he slipped in. He was finally in his room.

And in his fantasy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi thanks for the reviews. Her's chapter two. Hope you like it :)

* * *

She sat on his bed, legs crossed, her curly cinnamon hair down. She wore a blue tank top and tight short jeans. It's so casual, girls wear it every day.

Frank had never seen a sexier sight.

"How did you get here? Curfew was half an hour ago." Great Zhang. Your girlfriend is sitting on your bed, in your room, which happens to be without adult supervision, and you decide that now is a good time to interrogate?

She shrugged like it was no big deal. "I used the mist to make sure nobody saw me. And I asked Annabeth to program me in the security system." Hazel cocked her eyebrow at him, knowing very well how seductive she looked to him. "Want me to leave?"

His rational mind told him this was a bad idea. If she stayed here, wearing that, he would have no choice but to rip her clothes and take her to bed.

He didn't want to do that. Well, that's not true. He did. He wanted nothing more than to do exactly that, to connect with her in that way. To be with her like that. He wanted to be her first.

So what was stopping him?

Simple. He also wanted to be her last.

He wanted to be the last one to kiss her. The last one to touch her. The last one to make love to her.

Frank wanted to be with Hazel. Forever.

The thought had shocked him a little. He guessed it had crossed his mind several times, just not so explicitly. It had always been a brief image, both of them walking in new Rome holding hands. Only now he understood.

The hands that he saw had been wrinkled.

Oddly, he had quickly accepted it. It might be old fashioned, but he liked that. Hazel herself had lived in the 1940's, and she may have resolved to the fact that it is different now days, but Frank hasn't. He didn't want her to compromise.

He must have been quite for very long, because when Frank looked at her she suddenly looked insecure. Ashamed even.

She started standing up, her hands shaking, hair covering her face. "Oh… I … I'll just leave…"

Like Hades's kingdom.

Frank strode to her and took her gorgeous face in his hands. He saw a flash of surprise in her golden eyes just before his lips descended on hers.

The kiss was not soft, or sweet, or adorable. It was hard and passionate, meant to show her never to doubt his feelings for her. Meant to show her that he will always want her to stay.

He pulled back before it became more than a kiss. Hazel trailed after him, making a sound that resembled a whimper of protest. It drove him insane, so much that Frank couldn't help himself and kissed her again.

He couldn't tell her to leave. He physically couldn't do it. If she would be ten feet away from him, he would probably lose his mind. Gods, he needed stop. He really needed to stop, but he found himself picking up her petite body.

She wrapped her legs around him. She fucking wrapped her legs. Like it was so natural. Reflex even. A groan escaped from him.

He trailed kisses down her neck. "Frank…"Hazel said breathless. "Take me to bed. Please. I might die if you don't".

Dear Venus how could he resist to that? To her?

Too much. This was all too much. His mind was on overdrive, his gut twisted, his body on fire. If he didn't stop now, he wouldn't stop.

It killed him. It fucking killed him to do it, but he put her down and backed away to the end of the room. It still wasn't enough. The sound of her rapid breathes, the smell of her hair, the sight of her all rumpled up from kissing him. He could back away to the end of the world and it wouldn't be enough.

"I… um… guess you don't want me to leave…" Hazel said a little breathlessly. Frank couldn't help but let out a little laugh, which caused her to giggle, which quickly became a laughter attack.

Hottest make out session ever and she could still make out a full sentence. He would have found that a little insulting if it weren't for the breathless tone she said it in.

A quite knock on the door startled them. "Um… Praetor Zhang…" said the hesitant voice of one of his guards who Frank recognized as Phillip, a 17 year old from the third cohort. Son of Apollo. Nice guy.

Frank had to take a deep breath before answering, knowing that if he didn't they would burst the door and find Hazel. Not only would that get her in trouble, but also them. "I'm fine." He said gruffly. Hazel was holding her palms to her mouth to stop herself from bursting in laughter. They must have heard in his voice something odd, because they asked "Are you sure? Because we thought we heard…"

"No" Frank said quickly. Gods he hoped they hadn't heard Hazel's moan. That sound was saved for him.

"I'm fine. Really. Everything's all right." Frank continued. "You should go get some sleep. The next round of guards should come soon. You've probably been standing here for hours."

There was silence for a few seconds. Finally the guards had said "Thank you Frank. Good night to you too." They honestly sounded relieved. Frank had wondered how long they've been standing there. He would speak about it with Reyna tomorrow. He had never understood why they needed guards. They were well protected in the camp, and thanks to Annabeth's security system, no one could enter their rooms.

Well, no one besides a certain golden eye, mist using sneaky camper.

He turned to Hazel, who was standing by his bed with a concerned look in her eyes. "They weren't at dinner even. When I came they looked exhausted."

Frank looked at her "I'll make sure to speak to Reyna about it. By the way, we're taking some of the fifth for more guard duty, since the first can't hold the perimeter. You were going to find out tomorrow, but i didn't want you to be blindsided. "

Hazel nodded to him. "I'll put Dekota on it. He's so hyper from raspberry juice he needs something to do." They both let out a little rasp of laughter, and then Hazel looked at him determination in her eyes.

"I want to stay here for the night." She said in an even voice. Frank thought his knees might give in. "I want you to stay here too." Not just for this night, Frank thought to himself. He wanted her every night.

That was settled then. She slid into his bed and waited for him. He took a moment to memorize the sight of her in his bed, and then he did the same. The temptation to kiss her was overwhelming, but Frank meant it. He wanted to wait. Not forever, even not until they get married, but not now.

Now he just held her in his arms and fell asleep with the scent of her hair wrapped around him, and the sound of her even breathes as his lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry for the break. In one word: school :(

Still a short chapter. Sorry i'll try to make them longer. hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sun pored through the curtains and hit Frank's eyes. He rubbed his eyes from sleep and stretched. His hand hit an empty mattress.

Hazel was already gone. He supposed he should have expected that. She had classes, chores, duties. She couldn't just walk out of his room in the morning and not expect there to be any consequences.

The knowledge did nothing to stop the pulse of longing that shot through him. He wanted to wake up beside her, see her smiling at him and hear her saying good morning. To kiss her and run his hands through her hair, which would probably be a mess from sleep.

It was six thirty A.M by the position of the sun. The morning assembly is at a quarter to seven. Get out of bed Zhang. You can't afford to be late. If the praetor of the camp is late, what kind of message would that send to his campers?

So Frank got out of bed, blocking from his mind the image of Hazel in it, her petite body held against his chest. He couldn't believe how perfectly she felt against him, how her head fit exactly in the nook of his neck. How she tucked her feet between his cause she was cold.

Yep, Frank thought. I'm so screwed.

He quickly brushed his teeth and changed his cloth to the purple camp shirt and a pair of jeans. He slung his bow over his shoulder and darted out of the room.

Two other guards stood by his and started to solute to him, but he didn't have time so he waved them. Not very commander like, he knew, but he had five minutes to get to the legion census.

Frank sprinted. The streets were crowded, filled with old legionnaires, fauns and coffee stands. The aroma of fresh doughnuts filled his nose, almost making him forget about the time and make a U turn toward the source. No campers though. They were all at the main square. Like they should be.

Halfway Frank heard a horn being blow, and he knew what that meant. The assembling had started. Frank had no other choice. He quickly changed to a sparrow and lifted off the pavement. Some of the by passers were startled, but he just kept flying toward the plaza.

The sight of the full cohort from above was amazing. He couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the organization of hundreds of children, standing together in a U form. Back in Vancouver, it had been nearly impossible to organize his classmates to stand in a straight line. The legion looked strong and united. For Frank, who had lost his mother and grandmother, it was a comforting sight. It gave him a feeling of safety and belonging.

He arrived there in seconds, changing in to human form just as he landed as quietly as he could behind the first cohort and ran to his position next to Reyna. The only people who seemed to notice were Reyna, the Vitellius who grunted in disapproval and a few of the campers standing near. And Octavian who gave him the stink eye.

Frank had always secretly hoped that he was a servant of Gaea. If he had been it would have explained everything, from the greediness of the praetor position to the hatred toward the Greeks. Frank could just label him as a typical bad guy, and everything would be simple. But life isn't simple at all and as they discovered Octavian was just a greedy asshole.

As every cohort started to read attendance, Frank couldn't help his eyes from searching for Hazel. He didn't have to look hard of course, since she sat on Arion in front of the fifth checking attendance of her cohort. Her cohort. It was odd to believe that just a few years ago the idea of following a daughter of Pluto was ridiculous. Now Hazel led the best cohort and the Calvary.

She was beautiful, even with an armor that was two sizes too big on her. Her spatha was in its sheath, reaching her thigh. Frank remembered when he first arrived at camp it had almost reached her heal. Yes, she had definitely grown from then. At the beginning, she had explained to him that she uses a spatha because she wants to ride horses, and she looked down like she was ashamed. Hazel had said it was stupid, but Frank didn't think so. It was no more stupid than him using a bow and arrow as a weapon.

Her helmet hid her wild curly hair but there was this strand lock that always seemed to escape from the top of her head. She hated it of course, always trying to put it back in the helmet. Frank loved that lock. He wanted to twirl it in his fingers, see how it caught the sunlight. The thought caused him to smile.

Glancing up, He noticed that Reyna was looking at him with an amused smile. During their work as praetors he came to know her very well. She was ruthless when it came to the camp and its rules, but she was also fair and kind. She had a sense of humor from time to time, and he knew that he made her laugh sometimes. Frank was grateful that she worked with him and welcomed her company. He thought of her as his friend.

Of course as soon as the ceremony begun they both had to put on their "poker face" as camp praetors. Their back straitened, their head held high. It was a posture that somehow came naturally to him, even though it didn't feel natural. It's like his body and brain knew what to do, but his heart kept skipping a beat every time he acted like a leader, as if it was surprised that people are looking at this direction for orders. Frank always imagined smelly Gabe's face, Percy's ex step dad, when he saw Medusa just before he got turned to stone, his cigar fell from his mouth and he said "oh shit".

The census went on without any special events except for the announcement about pulling from the fifth campers. The fifth had accepted the order with the call of the cohort. After that the census was assembled and the legion was dismissed to breakfast. On their way Octavian had grinned in a little victory at Frank, as if to say I'm a modest camper and you aren't.

"He's right, you know." Reyna said to him in a whisper. "That can't happen again. We may have free pass during the day as praetors, but we do have to attend the censuss. And we have a responsibility toward the other campers."

Frank felt like a little kid getting scold for stealing a candy bar and he bowed his head a little to hide the blush in his cheeks. She was right of course. He had already known that. "I'm sorry Reyna. I know we have responsibilities. I'm sorry."

"Frank, relax. No need to apologize to me. Just don't let it happen again" Reyna had said in a reassuring tone. Frank was grateful for her understanding and more than happy for the friendship.

He saw a sparkle of amusement in her brown eyes. "I wanted to let you know that a guest had arrived yesterday." Frank looked at her questioningly. "Why wasn't I told about this?" he asked. Reyna just kept looking amused. "Oh he arrived late at night and I thought you might be… occupied."

Oh gods. She knew. Frank must have looked mortified, because Reyna laughed. It doesn't happen often but it was quit lovely when it did. "I told our guest that he should look for his sister tomorrow. That she's most likely... sleeping this time of night." Apparently, she thought that as extremely funny, because her laugh intensified, so much as other campers were starting to notice.

Frank thought he might die of shame.


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ:**

First of all i'm sorry for the long pause. Math and tests and i wasn't in the mood to read so of course not in the mood to write.

Secondly this chapter isnt an M but i don't know. So i advise you keep in mind it's t plus rated. I think i'm being really paranoid but you know im just not used to write this so it's kinda weird (don't judge you know what i mean you're fan girls like me)

So you know im always open for advice if you have any comments. Thanks and please review

oh by the way- half of it is from Hazel's POV.

oh p.p.s.- One of the parts is taken from a fan art that i saw on tumblr that made me cry from laughter but i couldn't find it so if you recognize it feel free to post or something

* * *

"Come on fifth. The third can do better than you." Hazel shouted at her cohort. Sword practice was not going well. The campers were exhausted and could barely lift a sibylline book, let alone imperial gold.

To be honest, she was exhausted too. Granted, it partially had to do with the fact that she stayed up late with Frank. Gods, that kiss he gave her still made her toes curl in her shoes. She felt a sudden stir in her lower abdomen that caught her attention. She's been having these sudden stirs a lot lately. It was what had brought her to Frank's room. She knew he could fix it.

At first these feelings were subtle, something she dealt with every now and then alone. But they were more urgent now, and to be honest she wanted Frank to do it.

Hazel felt her cheeks flush from thinking about it in public. Then she mentally smacked herself. She's 16 years old for Venus sake. It's natural to think about it. Besides it's not like they've been doing it in the stables. He hasn't even taken her shirt off. He wanted to take it slow. It was sweet.

Too bad her body hadn't gotten the memo.

There's nothing harmless in a little thinking. It's good. It releases endorphins and calms you. Piper had once told her, after Frank had freaked out from accidently brushing his hand close to her low abdomen. While she had jeans on. "Dear gods in Olympus, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It's too soon. Please Hazel you have to believe me, I would never do that "He started pacing in the room." Frank…" Hazel had started to say it was okay but he was too freaked out. "Oh Juno goddess of marriage I swear on the river of Styx that I didn't mean to."

It had taken Piper ten minutes to stop laughing. "He's so adorable." She had told her. "I just wanna hug him like a freaking Kuala bear."

Gods, she missed her. She missed everyone. How long has it been since their last visit? Three months.

Three months without Annabeth spilling random facts and commenting about how she could have built new Rome better or without Percy doing something stupid, like setting all the horses free cause he thought he was sneaking into Annabeth's room. Three months without Jason trying to prove to Percy that his powers are better and Piper trying to use her charm speak to convince them they are both equally awesome.

Without Leo setting the bathing house on fire because he got into an out of control make out session with Calypso.

And Nico. She hadn't seen him in six months. He was travelling a lot. Making sure Gaia remained asleep and hunting the worst of monsters. Mostly he just wanted to be alone. He had told her about his feeling two years ago, but he had spent most of his life alone, it was hard for him to accept any other way to live.

She had also needed a little time. She loved him and of course she accepted him the way he is, but they were born in a different time.

Hazel remembered when Rufus made fun of Anthony Marcs at St. Agnes academy for sitting too close to Markos Radey. "You can't stand to be far from him, right Anthony? Only girls sit this close to a guy. Maybe you're a girl too." Then he had taken Anthony's pants off in front of everyone and made him walk in his underwear the whole day. The nuns had done nothing to stop it, they even encouraged it, calling Anthony and Markos an abomination. Since that day those two never talked to each other again.

A noise startled and she looked up to realize two of the campers dropped their swords. It's been a few harsh weeks. More monsters had been attacking their borders. Monsters they haven't seen in years. Annabeth had also reported the same from camp half blood

"You know Octavian is watching you guys, right? And by the looks of it he's really enjoying." She heard a voice behind her. Hazel quickly turned and found Nico smiling at her, wearing black jeans and a black t shirt. Always with the black. But his smile was enough to brighten everything. His hair was longer than she remembered and was now covering his eyes. He was taller and had a subtle bristle like he hadn't shaved in a while. Oh gods, she had forgotten that he was old enough that he had to shave.

"Nico!" she said and ran to him. Hazel jumped on Nico and hugged him. Surprisingly, he opened his arms without hesitation and hugged her back. He had missed her too.

Then she pulled back and hit him. Hard. On the head. "Ouch! Why in the name of the gods did you do that?" he asked with a little smile on his face. That son of a chimera had the audacity to smile.

"Why? Six months, that's why. Six months and nothing. If I hadn't heard from other demigods about meeting the "great ghost king", I would have thought you died. Gods Nico, not one Iris message? A telephone? Even an owl with a letter would have been okay."

The corners of his lips pulled up again. "An owl? Have you been reading Harry Potter?"

Hazel hit him again. "Yes. I've been catching up on the twenty first century. And you would have known that if you had just once said 'Oh Iris accept my blah blah blah.' You couldn't say those few stupid words?" Hazel tried to hit him again but now Nico stopped her.

"Okay you have got to stop hitting me. It hurts." He released her hand. All trace of humor was gone from his face, replaced by guilt. "I'm sorry Hazel. I should have done something. I just… wanted to see. That I'm not an abomination or a freak. I needed to see that there are others like me." He wouldn't look at her.

She sighed heavily and put her hand on his cheek. "Don't you get it? There is no one like you. Just like there is no one like me. Stop thinking this defines you. Stop letting it pull you away from me."

Nico looked at her with such softness in his eyes, such gratitude, that she wondered how in the name of the underworld had he gotten his reputation as the ruthless ghost king?

"I've missed you Hazel. So freaking much." Hazel felt tears in her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. She was a leader now. She can't afford to cry in front of her cohort. And, like Nico said, Octavian is watching, and no way in hell was she going to let that bastard see her cry. Even tears of joy.

"I missed you too." Hazel said back.

Nico looked troubled for a second but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Mind sparing an hour or two for your brother? After all, you haven't seen me in half a year."

Now it was her turn to smile. "Yeah, I wonder whose fault is that."

She turned to her cohort, which was still struggling to lift a sword. "Hey Dakota!" the older camper was startled by her call and accidently dropped his raspberry juice. "Do you mind watching the cohort for a while?" Hazel asked him.

Dakota barely paid attention to her, already trying to find another cup to replace the one that had fallen. "Sure, whatever" he mumbled and waved her off.

What the heck Hazel thought. She turned to Nico. "Let's go". Nico beamed at her. "Great. Why don't you tell what catching up on the 21 century means…"

Frank was worried. Seriously worried. No one had seen Hazel or Nico for most of the day. Dear Jupiter, Dakota can't even remember if she was with Nico or when she said she was leaving. Hell, it had taken him two hours to notice that she was gone.

He ran a hand through his hair. Something must have happened. Frank had been walking back and forth in his chamber, battling himself.

He wanted to go after her. Look for her and not let her out of his sight. But what if he's overreacting? What if he goes after her and drags her back here, yet he interrupts her reunion with Nico, whom she hasn't seen in six months. What if she gets mad at him?

Fuck it. She wants to be mad, she can do it next to him, where he can see her and know she is safe. And kiss her to calm her down. Maybe take her clothes off so she won't be able to stomp away angrily from him.

Just when he's about to leave his room, the doors open and Hazel walks inside with Nico. No. not walks. Saunter. She saunters in his room with ease and calm, as if he wasn't about to have a heart attack.

Calm yourself Frank. Yelling and telling her she made him worry would just make things worse. She is here now and she's happy. That's all that really matters.

"Hey guys, where were you?" he hoped that he was the only one who heard the tension in his voice.

Hazel beamed at him. Gods, how could he have ever been angry? Who's dumb idea was it to try to drag her back here? If he had he would have missed this. Her posture relaxed, cheeks flushed and a smile so big that it brightens her entire face. Yeah, definitely stupid idea.

"Nico told me all about his trip. He actually killed a 300 year old empousai that has been terrorizing the natives in south Venezuela." Frank looked at him in appreciation, but Nico just shrugged. "I was kinda immune to her magic." He said with a little pull of his lips.

Frank didn't know who was more intimidating. Was it the scrawny pale kid from a few years ago who had barely eaten anything, shied from every social encounter and was able to manipulate the dead to his will?

Or was it the kid… no. The man standing in front of him. Because Nico Di Angelo was defiantly not a kid anymore. He was taller, much more than Frank remembered. Probably just a few inches shorter than Frank. He was eating more than a few fruits a day because he was also no longer scrawny, but had a healthy and muscular tone to his body.

He was no longer pale. Nico now had an olive skin tone, much darker than the white sheet of paper Frank was used to see on Argo 2.

And he was smiling, quit a lot for that matter. Not that quick twitch in his face but genuine smiles.

I wonder if he can still control scary psychotic ghosts to his will, Frank thought to himself. Then he looked into Nicos eyes. As if he read his thought, his eyes gave a clear challenge. "Why don't you piss me off and find out"

Yep. He definitely still has his powers, probably stronger than ever from what rumors say.

Hazel kept talking about his trip and the monsters he slayed. A little light bulb went on in Franks mind at one point, but with the way Hazel was smiling Frank couldn't focus on a simple math problem, let alone a complex thought such as why was a lycanthrope so north away from the equator.

It's pathetic he knows. But when Hazel smiles it's hard for him to think. The way those full, kissable lips pull up like their inviting him to kiss her neck, abdomen and even lower, to make sure she keeps smiling for hours.

Shit Zhang, her brother is right here. What's wrong with you? It's probably last night. You were ready to throw her on bed and tear her clothes off without second thought. He had never gotten so close.

It was terrifying.

What if she hadn't wanted? Or he was not what she expected. Maybe he was horrible at that stuff. Frank doesn't know what to do. He had never felt comfortable in his body, which consequently led to zero experience with girls. What if he couldn't give her what she deserved?

"Hazel we need you at the fifth" a voice called. Frank disconnected from his thoughts to see it was Matt, one of the campers. "Will you be alright?" she asked Nico. He gave her a look of are you kidding me? She looked at Nico apologetically and gave Frank a quick smile. Then she left.

Nico quickly turned to him. "We need to talk. Now"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys haven't written in a long time I know which sucks cause I've had forever to continue. I haven't read The Blood of Olympus yet because it hasn't been published in my language so no spoilers or anything. Just please say if... No don't say anything I wanna cry and I need to read it badly but I started it in my language and I'm going to finish it the same way.

On that note, I was hoping you would help me continue this fan fiction cause I'm seriously stuck. I can either continue make fluff and write a nico and frank big brother talk or I can go to a more serious direction with fighting and stuff like that but that would probably ruin the story.

Or maybe I should wait after the reading Blood Of Olympus to continue this story because something so major has happened that the thought of continuing this fan fiction a certain way would devastate me after reading the book.

I would love for ideas and help from you. Again no spoilers! Thank you so much and i hope you're all okay after finishing this amazing series!


	6. Chapter 6

**Important please read:**

I'm sorry i haven't written in a very long time but i think you will all forgive me when you get to the end because personally i think it's great. Just remember toward the end that this is a t plus rated fanfiction. Only reminding.

So i hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Frank had faced death many times. He had slayed endless monsters, released death himself and faced Gaea.

Yet he had never been as terrified as he was now. Frank would have liked to say he had thought about reaching his bow and taking a shot at Nico, but that would be a lie. His escape plan included turning into a mice and scurrying away before Nico would have a chance to kill him.

Nico Di Angelo was staring at him with what can only be described as a death glare. It was as if his black eyes were boring into his soul, seeing all of his fears, his insecurities.

It was horrifying.

"You know why I'm here Frank don't you?" Nico said in a deadly quiet voice. Frank stood completely in place. Maybe if he wouldn't make any sudden movements he would survive this conversation.

"You're 19 years old now. Nineteen. And you're not the same baby faced chubby kid you were three years ago. No offense."

He slowly started to walk around the room, never leaving eye contact.

"Nico I can assure you…"

"Did it look like I finished talking?" Nico silenced him quickly. Frank knew what was coming, for a while now but he selfishly hoped that Nico would travel a little longer, giving him more time prepare himself. Plan a speech that would reassure the love of his life's overprotective, powerful scary brother.

"I don't know what to do with you Frank. You see, I haven't been a very good brother lately." A softness had crept on him. Frank found himself relaxing a little. It seemed that Nico wasn't going to permanently maim him, and he couldn't help but feel sad for Nico. "I'm sorry for that. From the moment I found her, Hazel has treated me as nothing less than a brother, and In return I vanished for half a year."

The sadness that had slipped to his voice reminded him that even the great ghost king has his insecurities. Not too long ago he was the socially awkward kid who had no friends.

And then he met Hazel.

The mere thought of her filled him with warmth and strength, unfreezing him from the static state he was in since Nico had directed his death stare at him. He took a deep breath and finally started talking.

"I get it Nico. You love her, and you want to make it up to her for not being here. You want to make sure she's been takin care of, even though we all know she can take care of herself. You want to be the one to kick my ass if I hurt her, even though we know she'll do it herself."

"And even though you know I could never hurt." Frank quickly added.

As he was speaking, Nico's hard features softened, turning back to the little, vulnerable kid Frank had once seen a few years ago. The kid in Venice, who looked ashamed when he admitted he played Mythomagic, a stupid and childish game he had called it. The same kid who, after defeating Gaea's army, coaly asked him to play with him the game.

He wished Hazel were here. She would have jumped on the opportunity to embrace her brother and comfort him. But Frank needed to say what was on his heart.

"I'm going to marry her." He said with compete confident, even as Nico looked at him in puzzlement.

"Don't worry, it won't be now, or in the near future for that matter, I promise. But it will happen, if she'll take me."

He scratched the back of his head, a habit of his when he's nervous. "And I think she will. At least, I really hope she will.

And when that day comes, she'll need you to tell her that she's doing the right thing. That she made the right choice."

Frank looked at him square in the eye, hoping with all hope and praying with every prayer that his request would be answered.

"When that day comes, I'd like you to tell her that she is making the right call. That choosing to stay with me is right. And Nico, by Gods, I swear it is. You know I'd do anything for her, and always will."

As Nico processed what was said, Frank couldn't help but wonder if those were tears he saw in his eyes.

But just as quickly as the thought came it vanished, because Nico was now slowly nodding, a silent answer to his request. He walked slowly to Frank, and only when they were a few inches apart did he speak.

"She deserves the best Frank. She shouldn't deal with more shit than I had already put on her. So in case you do forget your place, I'll be there to remind you."

Frank nodded. "I know. And from respect to the big brother talk tradition that is customary, I'll allow you to give me a few punches."

A twitch of a smile appeared on his face. "You'll allow me? That's very kind of you Zhang."

Frank nodded in exaggerative seriousness. "Yes, yes it is. Because I love Hazel and respect you, I'll even let you do it in the dining area, in front of everyone."

Nico pretended to ponder this for a moment, his hand rubbing his the bristles on his chin as if actually considering it. "As tempting as that sounds, why don't we solve this like real men."

Frank frowned, wondering where Nico was going with this. "What did you have in mind?" he asked in confusion.

When Nico smiled, Frank knew that he should have gone with the punches.

* * *

It was not looking good. This was going to end badly.

It won't be enough. Frank had to get more. By the looks of it, the enemy was winning.

"Your choice Zhang. You can either back down or go full in."

Frank started to sweat. "Tick tock, tick tock." His opponent kept mocking.

"Don't rush me! I have enough time."

If he just gets an Apollo card, he would have enough to secure a Neptune card, and then it would be a home run. Nico leaned on the table, a contemptuous smile plastered on his face. "Come on Zhang. You don't stand a chance against me. I've been playing this for too long."

"Shut up Nico. I'm the god dam son of Mars. I'll crush you into ash." Frank meant it. He was not going to lose. Again.

That made the ghost king laugh. "Never. I have more powers, stronger powers. Powers you can only dream of. Shape shift? Please. That's kids game. Strategy? The only plan you need to make is the terms of your surrender."

"If you give me the Dionysus card, I might consider giving you an Apollo card. That's what you need, isn't it?"

Frank frowned. "Dionysus? He's the weakest card. Why would you want him?"

Nico shrugged casually, his jet black hair partly covering his eyes. "Call it sentimental value. Do we have a deal?

Frank considered this. It was a trap. Definitely. He probably had a combo of nature gods. That would give him the 3000 attack points, 4000 if Frank uses a minor god.

Or it could be a double trap. Nico knew that Frank would know that it was a trap. Frank wouldn't take it, Nico gets to keep the Apollo card and probably gains another asset.

"Come on Zhang, just give up. If you do, I'll go easy on you, I promise."

"Nico I swear to the gods if you don't shut up I'll make you run in a pink tutu and a tiara on your head singing "wrecking ball" and "I'm so fancy" all around the camp."

That thoroughly shut him up. Even if he had the victory in his pocket, no one would ever take the chance when the stakes were this high.

But Frank was desperate. He could only imagine what Nico would demand him to do if he won the game. Frank was praetor. He couldn't afford to embarrass himself in front of his campers.

He was going to win this game, no matter what it takes.

* * *

Long story short, Frank ended up walking two hours around camp as a baby bear cub with a sign saying "free hugs right here" in pink glitter.

As if that wasn't enough, Nico picked him up and sauntered with him into the dining area during dinner time, passing him around the campers as if he was a package. And if any of you think that Nico didn't photograph every single moment, you're wrong. He could make a fucking movie with all the film time he got on his camera.

The worst part?

Octavian would never forget the moment he "accidentally" dropped baby bear Frank on the floor after grabbing him and taking a photograph with the camps praetor.

The best part?

Well, the best part will always be the same no matter what happens. Hazel.

Because when he finally came back to his room and she was waiting there, asking him so sweetly and innocently if she can still get that free hug, he swept her off her feet and took her to bed.

The rest of the night he spent savoring the taste of her kisses on his lips. The sound of her moans as he allowed his hands to travel to places he had never allowed. On her bare hips, under her waist band, beneath her shirt.

Everywhere he touched was soft and warm. She lit up in his hands and responded to every move of his hands, every flick of his tongue. His thoughts fogged every time she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tight, as if she was holding for her life.

And when she bit her lips to stop the screams of ecstasy from tearing her throat, he nearly lost it.

The most primal male pride filled his chest. He caused this. This writhing beauty beneath him was caused by his hands, his mouth.

He savored the sight of her lips moving, chanting words and promises in a moment of ecstasy. Thoughts that she never meant to share like that, if not for what he made her feel.

So when he felt her saying those three words that had been on the tip of his tongue from the moment he made her smile for the first time, he felt a dam break inside of him.

It gave him the courage to say it. Suddenly he felt himself saying words he once feared from speaking out loud.

And do you know why he felt it? Because the best and most beautiful things in life aren't seen- they are felt by the heart.

That's why we close our eyes when we kiss and dream.

And dear gods kissing Hazel was a dream come true.


End file.
